Pontos de Visão
by Maaya M
Summary: [Terminado]Como será que Draco, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Pansy vêem o relacionamento HD? Fic narrada pelo ponto de vista desses 5 personagens. [SLASH] [HPDM]
1. Draco Malfoy

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...bem que eu queria._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: 5º livro  
Parte: 1/6

N/A : Esta fic é a minha tentativa de fazer comédia, cada capítulo é a visão de um personagem sobre o relacionamento entre Harry/Draco! Leiam e deixem comentários!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Draco Malfoy**

Sexto ano, treino de Quadribol da Grifinória. Não sei por que estou aqui, não que eu não tivesse outras cosas importantes pra fazer, porque tenho! E muitas! Mas não consigo parar pra pensar em nenhuma delas agora.

Só quero ver, olhar não tira pedaço não é? Não é! Droga, não estou fazendo nada de errado.

Não tiro os olhos dele...Será que esta muito na cara?

Fica tão lindo voando naquela vassouras. O cabelo esvoaçando, tããão sexy!

Potter voa rápido próximo a mim, parando na minha frente.

Passa a mão pelos cabelos de maneira sedutora.

Ai Merlin...assim eu me derreto todo...Faz isso não...

Sorriu malicioso e voltou ao treino.

Seu metido... Que mania irritante de me provocar em publico.

É verdade, Não tem noção alguma de perigo ou pudor, desde que estamos juntos, Potter tem me provocado sem perder nenhuma chance.

É serio! Eu juro! Não acredita? Eu te conto então...

Semana passada enquanto eu saia do salão comunal após o jantar, estava numa conversa animada com Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e todo o time de Quadribol. E vocês sabem o que ele fez? Me agarrou! Isso me agarrou! Não, não... melhor dizendo...me raptou! Me levou para um quartinho ali perto, bem debaixo das fuças deles! Tive que inventar uma estória constrangedora sobre estar com disenteria e ter corrido ao banheiro mais próximo sem ter tempo para me despedir de ninguém.

Pansy ainda esta desconfiada.

Doce Mania... E irritante também! Onde já se viu? Esta se arriscando demais.

E agora ele deu de ficar invadindo meus sonhos! Já não basta me raptar durante o dia? Precisa interferir a noite em meu leito?

Se ele ficasse quietinho ainda vai...

Mas ele aparece pelado! Saindo da água, atrás da porta, em minha cama, no meio da aula...sempre pelado...ai, ai.

Que mania indecente de corromper meus pensamentos!

Ele sorri para mim.

Não sorria! Você vai ver quando eu te pegar de jeito.

Unf...Você é tão irritante...

Te odeio por me fazer sentir assim, tão descontrolado.

E aqui estou eu olhando para ele voando, tão livre, descontraído, movimentos ágeis e belos...parece ter saído de um catalogo de moda.

Mania irritante de me seduzir, de me deixar neste estado...

Ta bom, eu admito! Não conseguiria viver sem isso!

"Quer voar comigo mais tarde, Draco?" Ele sussurra em meu ouvido.Esta atrás de mim, flutuando na vassouras.

"Potter! Volta pro treino alguém pode nos ver."

"Então promete pra mim que vai se encontrar comigo depois do treino...?" Morde o lóbulo da minha orelha, eu me arrepio todo, ele sabe os meus pontos fracos, não consigo negar nada a ele quando faz isso.

Sem perceber eu prendo a respiração, perdendo o fôlego.

"Ta bem." Sussurro "Agora vá antes que alguém, perceba"

Ele sorri malicioso...Como eu detesto isso.

Mas definitivamente, ele adora me ver perder o controle, suar frio, arrepiar...

E seu passa-tempo favorito é me ver neste estado, que só permito a ele...

De todas suas manias, essa é a mais detestável, a mais irritante, e a mais humilhante...e ainda consegue ser a mais doce...me fazer perder o controle.

Ok, eu não consegui resistir!

Mas me diz afinal...Quem conseguiria resistir, não é?

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Harry Potter.

S_em reviews_..._nada feito!_


	2. Harry Potter

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...bem que eu queria._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: 5º livro  
Parte: 2/6

N/A : Esta fic é a minha tentativa de fazer comédia, cada capítulo é a visão de um personagem sobre o relacionamento entre Harry/Draco! Leiam e deixem comentários!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Harry Potter**

Um dos meus passatempos favoritos é vê-lo nervoso assim.

Cada dia eu me supero mais e mais. Teve uma vez que eu o raptei no meio de uma conversa com os outros sonserinos. Eu sei que é arriscado, mas eu não resisto, ainda mais quando há perigo de sermos pegos. Ele me xingou de tudo quanto é nome, mas foi só eu começar a beijá-lo para esquecer o que estava dizendo.

Ele é irresistível! Eu não consigo me conter! Não me olhe assim, você nunca se apaixonou antes?

Eu quase caio da vassoura toda vez que ele vem escondido me assistir no treino de Quadribol, ele diz (e Rony também) que é para descobrir as táticas secretas da Grifinória. Mas eu sei, sei que não é verdade. E eu não consigo tirar os olhos dele, por isso meu desempenho não tem sido dos melhores, o time esta me cobrando.

Em uma dessas minhas "escapulidas", Hermione ficou desconfiada. Eu tenho tentado fugir deste assunto toda vez que ela me encurrala. Daqui a pouco se acabam minhas desculpas.

Rony não perceberia o que esta se passando nem se eu andasse com uma plaquinha pendurada em meu pescoço escrito: _"Eu durmo com Draco Malfoy". _Esta muito preocupado com o próprio namoro que iniciou com Hermione. Não sei o que diabos deu nele, mas esta achando que esta sendo chifrado.

Idiota, só se for com os livros.

Mas engraçado é que ela esta diferente mesmo, não com Rony, mas comigo. Ela parece sempre ansiosa e me cobre de atenção em certos momentos, como se sentisse culpada. Principalmente nas aulas de Poções, quando eu posso ficar admirando Draco...Será que ela já se tocou sobre nós dois? Não... Ela já teria comentado.

"Ótimo treino Harry!" Disse minha amiga animada, me acordando dos pensamentos.

Rony a abraçava por trás de maneira possessiva com a cara emburrada, ainda vestindo o uniforme de Quadribol.

Justo agora que estou prestes a sair do vestiário e me encontrar com Draco, eles tinham que aparecer? Droga! Não tinha uma hora pior não? Podia ser enquanto medito no banheiro, ou quando estou tentando dormir, ou até fazendo lição. Mas não estraguem o meu encontro! Ele é sagrado!

"Harry, eu e Rony estávamos pensando se você não quer Jogar Snap Explosivo com a gente."

Não Hermione, hoje eu tava a fim de dar uns amassos.

"Não vai dar eu estou atrasado nas lições, acho que vou à biblioteca".

Nossa isso saiu tão ridículo, será que vão cair nessa?

"Ok, Sayonara!" Rony saiu em passos largos quase atropelando a namorada. Ele realmente estava de mal humor.

Ótimo, enfim posso sair. Olho para os lados enquanto saiu do vestiário, barra limpa.

Quando coloco os pés pra fora do estádio me deparei com a visão adorável do loiro saindo de um arbusto, bufando de raiva e cheio de folhas pelo cabelo.

"Mas que amiguinhos mais inconvenientes você tem Potter". Disse tirando as folhas do cabelo. "Quase que me pegam! Aquela Granger ainda ficou desconfiada".

"Besteira" Disse indo até ele "Ninguém sabe de nada". Eu sei estou mentindo, mas é por uma boa causa, não quero nenhum ataque de nervos. Quero aproveitar a noite... A madrugada.

"O que você tem em mente para nós dois?" Perguntou me pegando pela cintura.

"Pensei em te levar para conhecer o vestiário Grifinório, eu fui o último a sair sabe... ninguém mais vai entrar."

"Humm...É uma boa oportunidade pra descobrir os segredos sórdidos de vocês." Disse sorrindo malicioso.

"O único segredo que você vai desvendar hoje é como tirar os botões da minha roupa".

Hehehe, foi uma boa noite.

* * *

**Respondendo: **Drika : Uau! Quantos elogios que bom que gostou, essa fic é a menina dos meus olhos Chibi-Chan: Eu adorei o que vc disse "Esse Draco é um fofo e esse Harry eu quero na minha cama..." XD Serio! Eu até tava pensando em colocar em uma das minhas fics, se vc me der permissão é claro, com os devidos créditos!Gabi Potter-Malfoy: Vc pediu e aqui esta o novo cap. Eu geralmente não gosto de descrever o Harry, mas tava muito inspirada quando escrevi isso.Srta. kinomoto: Aqui esta o novo cap! Thanks!Bru Black: Obrigada! Espero que goste do novo cap!Bela-Chan: Eu tb adoro Harry provocante, mas o que gosto mesmo, é ver o Draco sem ação , como tem poucas fics assim no mercado, resolvi fazer eu mesma

Os Reviews me deixaram muito feliz! Não esperava tudo isso Muito obrigada!

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Hermione Granger.

S_em reviews_..._nada feito!_


	3. Hermione Granger

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...bem que eu queria._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: 5º livro  
Parte: 3/6

N/A : Esta fic é a minha tentativa de fazer comédia, cada capítulo é a visão de um personagem sobre o relacionamento entre Harry/Draco! Leiam e deixem comentários!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 - Hermione Granger**

Não me convence...

Harry esta estranho, isso é inegável, some do nada sem dar explicações e volta com o olhar de peixe morto que só havia visto em Rony no começo do nosso namoro.

Das duas uma: Ou esta se drogando ou esta apaixonado.

Ele nem tem mais trocado ofensas com Malfoy durante as aulas, pelo contrario, as vezes o fuzila com os olhos, ou talvez dispa com os olhos...Ai não, isso não...

O engraçado é que ouvi Pansy Parkison reclamando do sumiço de Malfoy por algumas vezes durante as escapulidas de Harry.

Besteira, besteira.

Ele tem estado mais disperso, mais avoado, seu corpo esta presente, mas a mente em outro lugar...em outra pessoa. Oh Merlin, que não sejam drogas! Que não sejam drogas!

Estou preocupada oras! Ele é meu melhor amigo, quase um irmão, eu sei que tenho essa postura materna e mandona de vez em quando...só de vez em quando, muito raramente, mas é porque me importo!

Acho que ele some assim porque não quer segurar vela pra Rony e eu. Bobo...

É claro que eu quero a minha privacidade com o ruivinho, mas ele volta sempre tão tarde...será que se sente excluído? Rejeitado?

E se ele estiver namorando? Por que esconderia? Talvez ela seja muito feia...

Isso não é da minha conta!

A quem eu quero enganar! É claro que é da minha conta! Eu tenho que conhecê-la! Quem sabe podemos nos tornar amigas, sair os quatro juntos, seria divertido.

A não ser que...não seja...uma...hum...menina?

Hunf...Besteira, eu já teria percebido.

Ou não?

De fato Harry esta muito misterioso, fugindo durante a noite, sumindo nos intervalos...Parkison tem reclamado a mesma coisa sobre Malfoy, como eu já notei antes...

Seria loucura demais pensar nos dois juntos?

Sabe, que até faria sentido...

Nossa! Eu devo ter bebido muita cerveja amanteigada, estou bêbada! Daquelas que tem alucinações e tudo mais!

Harry não pode estar tendo um caso com Malfoy! É impossível, é a mesma coisa que fogo/gelo, amor/ódio, manga/leite, São opostos! Não devem se misturar!

Temo pela felicidade do meu amigo...

O pior disso tudo é que Rony esta muito estranho, tem ficado nervoso toda vez que converso sobre Harry com ele. Não entendo.

Eu disse que deveríamos chamar Harry para jogar Snap Explosivo depois do treino de Quadribol, para ele não se sentir tão excluído perto da gente. Rony não gostou da idéia, mas não me disse porquê.

Harry não quis...

Estranho.

Mais estranho foi que pensei ter visto algo atrás da moita ao sair do vestiário, porém Rony não quis me deixar averiguar, me puxou pelo braço e me conduziu furioso até o castelo.

Mas eu sou Hermione Granger, e não desisto nunca!

Eu ainda vou descobrir o que anda se passando.

* * *

Respondendo: Arsínoe : Vc quer o Harry pra vc é? Mas não vai dar não! O Draco é mto possessivo! Srta. Kinomoto : Acho q este capítulo e o próximo vão responder suas perguntas (estou ficando muito previsivel!) Li Morgan: É a 1º vez que escrevo Harry sacana e estou gostando mto! XD Thanks! Natcia: Obrigada moxa! XD maripottermalfoy: Eu tb prefiro Draco se descontrolando e Harry no controle, como tem poucas fics assim no mercado, eu quis inovar!Sofia Black: Gostar de ver o Draco a loucura parece que é uma unanimidade! XD Ele fica uma gracinha não é? .

É isso ai pessoal! Continuem comentando que eu prometo postar logo! O próximo CAP é um dos meus favoritos!

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Rony Weasley.

S_em reviews_..._nada feito!_


	4. Rony Weasley

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...bem que eu queria._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: 5º livro  
Parte: 4/6

N/A : Esta fic é a minha tentativa de fazer comédia, cada capítulo é a visão de um personagem sobre o relacionamento entre Harry/Draco! Leiam e deixem comentários!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 -Rony Weasley**

Puta que Pariu! Desculpem o palavrão, mas é necessário.

Mione é o amor da minha vida, e esses últimos meses que estamos namorando foram os melhores de minha existência. Ela diz que me ama mais que tudo no mundo.

Então por que diabos ultimamente ela só fala no Harry?

Harry sumiu de novo! Harry esta distante! Harry parece um bobo alegre, Harry , Harry, Harry.

Quando foi que Harry Potter de melhor amigo virou meu rival, que esta roubando as atenções da minha namorada?

Ser chifrado é ruim, mas ser chifrado pelo melhor amigo é pior.

Eu sei que Harry anda sumindo, e daí? Deixa o menino ser feliz, ta na hora dele arranjar uma namorada também. Eu recomendo! Sim! Namorar faz bem a saúde, minha pele nunca esteve tão saudável. Mas porque a Mione tem que ficar se preocupando tanto?

Deixa o Harry cuidar de sua própria vida!

Estou uma pilha de nervos!E ainda Harry esta uma porcaria nos treinos de Quadribol, assim vamos acabar perdendo o troféu para Sonserina. E nada me deixaria mais nervoso do que ver Draco Malfoy capturando o pomo e carregando o troféu.

Aquele filho de um trasgo metido...

Se bem que ultimamente ele anda mais...dócio.

As trocas de insultos diminuíram, e ele tem um constante sorriso maroto no rosto, argh, nem quero imaginar o que estão fazendo esses dois idiotas. Parece que toda Hogwarts está transando! Menos eu! Mione, deixa o Harry em paz e vamos namorar!

Ela esta lá, olhando o nada, encostada na janela, ficou muda depois do treino de Quadribol, envolta em pensamentos. Nós estamos sozinhas aqui no salão...É uma boa oportunidade de dar uns amassos...Mas não, ela esta preocupada demais com Harry para me dar atenção, isso tem que acabar agora.

"Mione". Disse com as mãos na cintura em frente a ela. "Você não me ama mais?"

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ótimo, até que enfim um pouquinho de atenção.

"Rony!" Exclamou ofendida. "Claro que te amo, que pergunta."

"Então o que há com você? Só fala do Harry o tempo todo, ele não veio com a gente e você fica toda tristinha, a dias que nem nos beijamos direito! Você ta me chifrando com meu melhor amigo!" Gritei bufando de raiva.

Hermione ficou ali, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta. Logo depois, começou a rir descontrolada.

Ai foi a minha vez de ficar com cara de idiota.

"Ta rindo por que?"

"HAHAHAHA...Rony eu não estou te traindo" Disse com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. "Eu não gosto do Harry desse jeito!"

"Então me explica porque tanto cuidado com ele?"

Ela se acalmou, e seu tom de voz veio maternal.

"Rony, eu te amo, não tem do que se preocupar, nunca vou te trair."

Eu sei que não deveria confiar nela, mas as palavras acabaram me acalmando.

"Eu acho que Harry esta namorando." Disse em tom serio.

"E daí? Qual é o problema?"

"Tenho medo..."

"Medo do que?"

"Se for a pessoa que eu estou pensando, ele vai sofrer muito."

Agora fiquei ligeiramente curioso.

"Quem é a pessoa afinal?"

"Eu não tenho certeza Rony...Não posso afirmar nada.

"Desembucha logo Hermione! É a Chang?"

"Não..."

"É da Grifinória?"

"Também não..."

"Lufa-Lufa?"

"Não Rony."

"Só resta Corvinal então, Harry não se envolveria com alguém da Sonserina." Hermione corou se entregando.

"Oh não! Não Mione! Sonserina não!"

"Pois é..."

"Mas não tem uma alma decente naquele antro!"

"Não é bem assim que Harry pensa." Disse baixo olhando para as mãos.

"Quem é a maldita? Parkison? Bulstrolde?"

"Ai que esta Rony, não é maldita...é maldito"

Arregalei os olhos.

"Oh..." Disse rouco. Por essa eu não esperava. "Quem é afinal?"

Hermione me puxou mais pra perto, sussurrando o nome em meu ouvido. Não podia ser. Arregalei os olhos ainda mais e disse a primeira coisa que me veio a mente, mas ainda era pouco para expressar minha surpresa.

"Merda."

* * *

Respondendo: maripottermalfoy:Que bom que gostou do cap , mas que estranho isso de não entrar o cap. Aqui esta entrando direitinho' Srta. Kinomoto: Obrigada XD Anita Joice Belice: Todos querem um Harry , mas o Draco ão deixa XD Sofiah Black: As suas suspeitas são confirmadas neste cap, fiz minha parte de postei Karol McGregor: Pinhão ruleia XD Pencer: Vc pediu e aqui esta o cap do Rony Anninha Radcliffe Potter: Obrigada pelo incentivo, isso é muito iportante pra mim, e a sua dúvida é tirada nesse cap, espero que goste

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Pansy Parkison.

S_em reviews_..._nada feito!_


	5. Pansy Parkison

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...bem que eu queria._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: 5º livro  
Parte: 5/6

**N/A :** Esta fic é a minha tentativa de fazer comédia, cada capítulo é a visão de um personagem sobre o relacionamento entre Harry/Draco! Leiam e deixem comentários!

* * *

**Pansy Parkison**

Onde o Draquinho foi parar? Sumiu de novo...

Tem se tornado uma rotina. No ano anterior não foi assim...O que esta roubando as atenções do meu loirinho?

É verdade que ele anda bem estranho, não é só comigo, é com todo mundo. Está desligado nos estudos, tem errado constantemente os ingredientes nas poções(apesar do Professor Snape fingir não perceber). Esta mais calmo, os xingamentos para com Crabbe e Goyle diminuíram, e até as seções de insultos entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios acabaram.

Será que Draquinho esta doente?

Eu insisto para ver Madame Pomfrey, mas ele simplesmente me ignora.

Olho para o lado, ele esta comendo tranquilamente seu almoço entre Crabbe e Goyle.

Isso, assim que eu gosto, quero que sempre esteja onde eu possa vê-lo meu loirinho lindo!

Será que ele anda me traindo?

Quer dizer, não que estejamos namorando...ainda. Ele me ama perdidamente, só não se deu conta disso. Mas quando perceber, ele se jogará em meus braços, proclamando todo o seu amor! Casaremos e teremos cinco filhos!

Ei! Onde esta Draco?

Eu levanto furiosa e vou até ao acento, agora vazio onde Draco esteve, me viro para Crabbe que continuava a comer.

"Onde esta Draco?"

O rapaz me olha surpreso como se só agora notasse que o lugar estava vazio. Abre a boca , eu espero que ele me de alguma pista , no entanto somente arrota...porco imundo!

Eu bufo de raiva e me viro para Goyle.

"Goyle, onde esta Draquinho?"

Mas o trasgo só deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

"Relaxa Pansy"

Era Zabini... Ai! Eu odeio quando ele usa esse tom debochado comigo.

"Draco saiu agora pouco em direção ao campo de Quadribol, hoje é o treino da Grifinória. Por que você não deixa ele pra lá e nós dois podemos dar uma saidinha jun..."

Eu não estava ouvindo absolutamente nada que Blaise estava falando, mas não gostei nada da cara de peixe morto que ele lançou a mim, será que estava tentando ser sexy?

"Ahan Zabini...o papo ta muito bom, mas eu tenho coisas a fazer como encontrar meu Draquinho."

Sai o mais rápido possível do alcance das mãos asquerosas de Balise, em busca do meu Dragão.

Após um pouquinho de caminhada, lá estava ele. Draco esta observando o treino da Grifinória, espionando eu presumo. Vou até o sonserino lhe fazer uma surpresa!

Vem vindo uma vassoura dos leões se aproximando, é o testa rachada do Potter!

Eu saco a varinha. Descobriram o meu Draquinho e vão apagar a mente dele depois de torturá-lo!

Mas...O que é isso? Potter não esta tentando azarar Draco...Eles estão conversando, parecem até...íntimos.

Será que...?

Ai não.

* * *

Respondendo: Drika: O Rony é mesmo ótimo! E daqui a pouco vc verá as reações de H/D quando forem descobertos XD Claudia: Clau! Vc por aqui ! Ah, pode deixar que vai ter cenas pinhescas do próximo e último cap! Thanks! Sofiah Black: O cap do Rony foi curto, mas o próximo vem pra compesar, é mais que o dobro thanks!Anninha Radcliffe Potter: Rony é um cabeçudo e eu o adoro! hauahuahu, a verdade éque eu amo o Rony, apesar de zuar muito com ele. maripottermalfoy: O Rony reagiu bem foi? É que vc ainda não leu a fic toda XD , Depois desse cap da Pansy ainda tem mais um naticia: Obrigada! pencer: Rony fedido? XD que é isso! eu adoro o Rony! XD Calma moxo que eu atualizo! aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Que bom que esta gostando moxa! Ai vai mais um cap!Karol McGregor : Vc por aqui? que bom! Eu já te disse que tb amo o Rony? Que tb amo Rony e Mione? Que tb amo o pinhão! hauhauhau! Obrigada pelo comentários!

Nossa gente quantas reviews! Estou tão feliz! Maaya fazendo a dança da alegria Mas ao mesmo tempo triste pq o próximo capítulo é o último ;; Maaya encerrando a dança da alegria, para iniciar a dança da despedida

* * *

**N/A : **Eu estou escrevendo uma fic nova, slash HPDM, AU. Sem nome definido ainda, já está no 4º CAP, e gostaria de saber se alguém aqui se dispoem a ser minha beta, de preferencia que escreva tb, ou tenha experiencia em betagem (acreditem, eu preciso muito de um beta, pq eu erro muito!). Eu daria a fica pra Dana Norram, que é responsável pela minha outra fic, mas ela ficaria muito sobrecarregada. Os interessados por favor, mandem um e-mail pra mim (esta no meu profile).

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Pontos de Encontro.

S_em reviews_..._nada feito!_


	6. Pontos de Encontro

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem...bem que eu queria._

Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG13/Slash  
Gênero: Romance/Humor  
Spoilers: 5º livro  
Parte: 6/6

* * *

**Pontos de Encontro**

"Mas que amiguinhos mais inconvenientes você tem Potter". Disse tirando as folhas do cabelo. "Quase que me pegam! Aquela Granger ainda ficou desconfiada".

"Besteira" Disse indo até ele "Ninguém sabe de nada". Eu sei estou mentindo, mas é por uma boa causa, não quero nenhum ataque de nervos. Quero aproveitar a noite... A madrugada.

"O que você tem em mente para nós dois?" Perguntou me pegando pela cintura.

"Pensei em te levar para conhecer o vestiário Grifinório, eu fui o último a sair sabe... ninguém mais vai entrar."

"Humm...É uma boa oportunidade pra descobrir os segredos sórdidos de vocês." Disse sorrindo malicioso.

"O único segredo que você vai desvendar hoje é como tirar os botões da minha roupa".

Draco não teve tempo de protestar, ou entender o que aquelas palavras significavam, Harry já tinha enfiado a língua dentro de sua boca...Bom, de qualquer maneira ele não iria impedir.

"Que porra é essa!"

Draco e Harry se soltaram abruptamente olhando em volta assustados para a dona da voz, era Pansy Parkison.

A Sonserina ultrapassou a distancia entre eles, que devido a surpresa não conseguiram se mexer. Até dar um tapa que fez o rosto do loiro virar.

"Seu falso! Me enganou! Me iludiu!" Gritou com a voz esganiçada e lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Draco voltou seu olhar para ela chocado, a mão no rosto ardendo. Gemeu rouco.

"Acabou com os meus sonhos! Com minhas esperanças!"

Por que ela não podia calar a boca? Sua voz dava dor de cabeça aos rapazes.

"Você esta louca?" Disse Draco furioso ainda com a mão no rosto. "Eu nunca te dei esperança nenhuma! Nunca te fiz promessas!"

Harry dera alguns passos para trás sentindo-se um intruso na "conversa" dos dois sonserinos.

"Você nunca disse com palavras...mas...mas..."

"Mas o que Pansy?" Disse impaciente.

"Eu via em seus olhos que você também me amava...só...não percebia..."

Draco e Harry trocaram olhares cúmplices e ataram a rir descontroladamente.

O sonserino sempre soube dos sentimentos que Pansy nutria por ele, não era idiota e Parkison desconhecia a palavra "sutileza".

Harry também sempre soube, assim como toda Hogwarts, porém, também sabia da repulsa que o loiro sentia por ela nos últimos tempos.

"Qual é a graça?" Bufou chocada.

"Parkison..." Draco procurou o ar depois de rir muito. " Sua tola, eu nunca teria nada com você."

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que estavam aparecendo em seus olhos.

"Você é tão cruel..."

"A culpa é sua por ficar me espionando!"

"Não estava espionando!" Guinchou a menina. "Eu vi vocês juntos durante o treino de quadribol e..."

"Então você estava me seguindo!" Disse Draco categoricamente.

"Não!" Pansy se sentiu ofendida " Eu não estava seguindo! Eu queria lhe fazer companhia, queria te fazer uma surpresa.." choramingou "E então, eu vi vocês dois juntos...fiquei tão preocupada...isso não é normal...

"Pois pode se despreocupar" Disse o loiro cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobracelha. "Como pode ver, estou perfeitamente bem".

"Não pode esta falando serio" Esganiçou Pansy em assombro."Você não esta em seu juízo normal, Potter te enfeitiçou!"

"Ei!" Harry exclamou diante da acusação, grifinórios não azaram as pessoas para se aproveitar delas, isso era coisa de sonserino!

"Ninguém esta enfeitiçado aqui Pansy. Potter e eu nunca estivemos tão lúcidos" Seus olhos brilharam como de um felino.

"O que...o que quer dizer?" Perguntou pasma.

"Não é obvio?" Disse Harry cruzando os braços.

"Potter e eu já estamos juntos a algum tempo."

"Isso só pode ser piada..."

"Não, não é Pansy".

A garota abriu um berreiro.

"Mas Draquinho! O que ele tem que eu não tenho?"

Draco olhou de forma descarada para o volume nas calças do grifinório e depois para a garota.

"Preciso mesmo dizer?"

Pansy bateu o pé no chão bufando de ódio e desprezo.

"Não! Eu não admito isso!"

"E nem eu!" Gritou uma voz ao longe.

"Rony?" Exclamou Harry.

O ruivo estava vindo da direção contrária correndo com uma furiosa Hermione em seu encalço.

"O que fazem aqui?" Perguntou Harry muito surpreso.

"Eu tentei de telo Harry! Mas ele é muito maior que eu, simplesmente não deu!" A garota mexia os braços freneticamente, claramente muito constrangida.

"Harry, como pode estar com o Malfoy? O Pai dele é um comensal!" Rony gritava e esperneava, ignorando a presença dos demais.

Draco odeia ser ignorado.

"Wow, Morto de fome, vai cuidar da sua vida que do Potter cuido eu!"

Rony voou para o pescoço do sonserino. Ele sabia que "morto de fome", não era o pior dos xingamentos que já ouvira da boca de Draco, mas realmente, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, foi a gota d' água.

Ele ouviu o estridente "Draquinho!" que Pansy exclamou, nem os gritos de Hermione pedindo para largar o pescoço do loiro. Só parou quando ouviu:

"Pretificus Totallus" Harry havia enfeitiçado seu melhor amigo que caiu no chão duro.

Draco cambaleou para trás alguns passos procurando o ar e com a mão massageando o pescoço dolorido.

"Francamente Potter" Disse com voz fraca "Mais alguém esta sabendo desse nosso 'encontro secreto'?".

Rapidamente escutam um arbusto próximo se remexendo e uma Gina encabulada e um Dino igualmente envergonhado aparecem cheios de gravetos e folhas nas roupas.

"Er..." Começou Gina, estava difícil já que todos olharam com o queixo caido. " Já que você perguntou Malfoy, eu e Dino também sabemos..."

"Ei Harry." Disse Dino mostrando um sorriso maroto "Obrigado por petrificar o Rony,ele me mataria se me pegasse com a irmã caçula dele."

"Er...De nada...Eu acho..."

"Já que é assim, eu também estou sabendo." Disse uma voz grave e fria atrás deles.

Era Severus Snape, de pijamas e pantufas, saindo de outro arbusto.

"Professor Snape!" Exclamaram todos.

"Sim, eu fico durante a noite procurando casais que namoram escondidos atrás de arbustos. Falando nisso, 50 pontos a menos Sr. Potter, por aliciar um aluno da Sonserina."

"O que!" Exclamou Harry ultrajado.

"Mais 50 pontos por reclamar"

"Mas eu era puro até ele me corromper" Esticou o braço apontando o loiro que fazia sua expressão mais eficiente de indiferença.

"O que posso fazer? Sou irresistível."

"Alguém viu o Trevo? Ele fugiu" Choramingou Neville, outro intruso no meio da noite, procurando o seu sapo.

CLACK!

Rita Skeeter apareceu com uma maquina fotográfica e seu bloco de notas atrás de uma arvore tirando fotos.

"AGORA JÁ CHEGA!" Berrou o moreno. Todos ficaram quietos. Até Rony petrificado pareceu ficar mais rígido. Só podia se ouvir o som irritante que os grilos fazem.

"Estou cansado do mundo mágico se intrometer na minha vida! Estou cansado de ser sozinho! Eu quero um pouco de privacidade Porra! Quero um pouco de paz para poder ser feliz com o homem que eu amo! Será que é pedir de mais? Hein!"

Pansy abaixou a cabeça tristonha. Hermione suspirou se sentindo culpada. Gina e Dino se entreolharam constrangidos (só estavam ali para se amassarem um pouco, não queriam dar o flagra em ninguém). Snape revirou os olhos. Neville esqueceu seu sapo e estava perplexo. Rita Skeeter continuou a tirar fotos freneticamente, e Rony...bem, ele não podia fazer muita coisa mesmo.

Draco olhara Harry em total assombro, nunca tinha ouvido o moreno dizer "eu" e "amo" na mesma frase.

"Que foi que você disse?" Draco perguntou com voz fraca.

Harry virou-se para ele e suspirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Disse que estou cansado do mundo mágico se meter na minha vida".

"Não essa parte" Falou sem desviar os olhos cinza dos olhos verdes.

Harry abriu a boca para continuar, logo fechou incrédulo se dando conta finalmente do que havia dito.

'_Eu disse: O homem que eu amo...Merlin! Como eu pude me confessar desse jeito!' _

O moreno bateu a mão na testa fazendo muito barulho, todos se surpreenderam.

Draco arregalou os olhos apontando a mão tremula para o namorado.

"De certo, você falou sem pensar não foi?"

Harry ficou vermelho, e pareceu muito interessado em suas mãos.

"Bom..." Harry mexeu em seus cabelos rebeldes e acomodou atrás da orelha. "Eu disse que queria estar do lado do homem que eu amo...".

Todos prenderam a respiração até Rony ao chão parecia mais tenso. Draco ficou serio.

"Potter eu..." Começou a dizer, mas fora interrompido pelos lábios intrusos do grifinório.

'_Ele adora me deixar sem fala, ou melhor, impossibilitado de falar... ' _Pensou Draco.

Pansy começou a chorar, Dino e Gina olhavam incrédulos, Hermione começou a se abanar dizendo :"Será que é só eu, ou a temperatura aumentou?" Snape mexia a cabeça negativamente lamentando: "Que decepção, meu melhor aluno..." . Neville caiu duro ao chão, devido ao choque, Rony grunhia e tentava se debater sem muito resultado. Rita Skeeter escrevia furiosamente e a máquina fotográfica gravava cada momento.

Os lábios se desgrudaram , os dois ofegam. Harry esta com as duas mãos no rosto do loiro, fitando seus olhos.

"Eu te amo Draco."

O Sonserino deu um leve sorriso. Rony tentou se debater e soltou mais grunhidos audíveis. Sem desviar o olhar, Draco chutou as costelas do ruivo que soltou um lamento de dor e se calou.

"Não tem nada para me dizer Draco?" Perguntou o grfinório levemente decepcionado.

É verdade que nunca haviam se declarado um para o outro, mas Harry achava que nunca fora necessárias palavras, somente as ações, isto é, até agora. Finalmente disse o que sentia, bateu um desespero em seu coração, medo de ser rejeitado, Harry sabia o que o loiro sentia por ele. Mas precisava ouvir aquelas palavras mágicas.

Silencio. Todos prenderam a respiração, até os flashs da máquina fotográfica pararam.

Draco sorriu malicioso, os olhos brilhando.

"Eu também te amo Harry".

Harry ficou eufórico, agarrou o namorado em um abraço sufocante.

"Que lindo!" Exclamou Hermione como uma mãe orgulhosa.

Dino , Gina e Neville bateram palmas.

"Sr. Potter! Tire suas mãos devassas de cima do Sr. Malfoy!" Gritou Snape em fúria.

"Essa juventude de hoje..." Disse Rita Skeeter.

Pansy chora mais e mais alto.

Rony desistiu de tentar se mover e revirou os olhos enojado.

"Você disse que me ama!" Falou Harry esmagando os ossos do loiro em um abraço.

"Sim..." – Draco quase estava sem ar.

"E você me chamou de Harry..." Soltou os braços em volta do corpo do loiro olhando-o nos olhos.

"Esse é o seu nome não?" Respondeu com um sorriso torto no rosto, como se fosse a coisa mais natural no mundo, chamá-lo assim. "Mas se prefere que eu te chame de Pot..."

"Não!" Interrompeu sorrindo. "Eu adorei ouvir você me chamar assim".

"Ok Harry" . Draco sorriu abertamente, sem malicia, sem ironia, um sorriso raro e genuíno. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry..."

O moreno sorriu igualmente e o tomou nos braços em mais um beijo, dessa vez cheio de carinho, cheio de amor. Especial como o primeiro beijo.

Eles não se preocuparam com a movimentação em volta deles, com as manchetes sensacionalistas sobre os dois nas revistas e nem com os olhares furtivos e os cochichos nos cantos de Hogwarts nos dias que se passaram. Daqui a algum tempo, ainda iriam rir muito desse dia. Mas o que realmente ficará na memória não são os momentos em que respiraram, e sim os momentos que perderam o fôlego.

**FIM.**

* * *

Eu sei que demorei muito a postar este fim, e isso não tem perdão! Mas será q valeu a pena? Me digam vcs XD

Essa fic, é muito especial pra mim, acho q foi a que mais me diverti escrevendo, espero que vcs também tenham se divertido Obrigada pelas mais de 40 reviews que recebi até aqui, foi um grande incentivo

* * *


End file.
